


fuck the neighbour? been there, done that.

by galastyles



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galastyles/pseuds/galastyles
Summary: Harry and Louis have been neighbours since 2012, they were never really bothered by each other but definitely had a fascination and got to know a little bit about each other. Like how Harry's gay and Louis' straight and has a girlfriend called Eleanor. Though that all changes when Harry's trying to listen to Queen one night but all he can hear is "Oh! Oh my god faster please!" and the squeaking of a bed from the house next door so he goes to confront the couple though finds a mystery male opens the door and a sweaty, mostly naked and mortified Louis runs to mystery boys side, wide eyed.





	fuck the neighbour? been there, done that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to toplinsons on twitter for all the love and support, kissy.

Slumped back in a chair Harry groaned and grit his teeth, desperately trying to ignore the continuous moans from next door that disrupted his listening of "Seven Seas Of Rhye". "Fucking straights" he mumbled with a roll of his eyes, letting his body move further back into the brown leather armchair.

He turned the volume up, desperately trying to drone out the sounds from next door, loud moans and pants. Both voices almost sounded manly but he just ignored it, probably just his mind playing tricks on him. “Oh my god! Faster! fuck! please!” He knew that was Louis, he recognised his voice. 

Maybe Eleanor was using a dildo on him? Or pumping him, he didn’t know. He didn’t really want to know. 

“Oh, oh my god! faster, please!” The screams got louder and Harry hit his head against the pillow, screaming into it, all he wanted to do was listen to Queen but apparently Louis and Eleanor’s sex session came first. 

He stood up, making his way to his bedroom and grabbed his lavender jumper that fell just past his knees, slipping it on. 

It was his exes (his ex who cheated on him) so he thought he might as well steal his favourite jumper of Eric’s if he was going to be a dick to him. 

After slipping it on he paused his music, now hearing even the small sounds, the squeaks of the bed. “Someone’s really going for it tonight,” He mumbled, slipping the bunny slippers on his feet, sex appeal at his finest, he knew. 

He made his way to the house next to him, knocking and wrapping his arms around his body, the cold hitting his skin. Maybe boxers, a jumper and bunny slippers weren’t the best combination at nine pm. 

There was a louder groan from inside before he heard pants and something sounded like it was falling to the floor, Harry knocking again. 

“Just a moment!” Louis’ voice called, wavering slightly, higher pitches than usual. 

“Shit, what if it’s Eleanor?” Louis started to panic, his breathing speeding up, his cheeks flushed, eyes glossed over and his lips slightly swollen. 

There was murmuring of another males voice, Harry’s eyebrows shooting upwards. “I-it’s me Harry!” He shouted before he heard a sigh of what he guessed to be relief and the mystery boy opened the door. 

He was simply dressed in boxers, his lips pursed and cheekbones showing off his face features. His, what Harry presumed once neat hair, was sprawled down to his neck, a mess, a mess of brown chocolate hair that just slightly curled, or maybe it was black, Harry didn’t want to stare. He had slight stubble on his upper lip, chin and just the start of his neck, honey brown eyes staring into Harry’s eyes. He had tan skin, or maybe an olive complexion, sun kissed possibly, either way he looked like the human embodiment of Aladdin. Yes, the Disney character. 

“Can i help you mate?” His accent was thick, somewhere around West Yorkshire, Harry placed it to. 

“Oh uhm..uh..uh..umm..i, i just..” Harry quickly found himself stuttering over his words because of mystery boy who only seemed to smirk, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip. 

Louis suddenly rushed to his side, a much smaller boy with rugged stubble, cheekbones that sucked his cheeks inwards, an ice cold stare and fluffy light brown hair that fell to the back of his neck, the bottom in small whirled curls. His cheeks were flushed red and he seemed much sweatier than usual, a pair of boxers on and a white tank top thrown over his top half. 

“It’s okay Zayn. Harry lives next door, you just wanted the movie back you leant me right?” Louis gently smiled, Harry’s lips parting open to say no but he only nodded his head. 

“Zayn was going to leave in a minute anyway. Come in.” 

Harry hesitated though walked in, letting his arms move around his torso as mystery boy (who he now knew to be called Zayn) walked towards the bedroom, his hips swaying from side to side as he done so. 

Louis guided Harry into the living room which was clean, precise and everything he knew the bedroom wasn’t. Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes glancing around the room and landed anywhere but on Harry. 

“I don’t remember ever giving you a movie to borr-“ 

“Oh don’t be stupid Harry.” Louis snapped back, avoiding conversation as Harry leant back in his seat, staring at the coffee table, mahogany brown. A few empty cups lay on it, a pen, a notepad, the tv remote and a...buttplug. Clearly Louis hadn’t noticed it. 

“Umm Loui-“

Just then Zayn walked out from the hallway, dressed in a pair of white trainers, black skinny jeans and a tank top with a leather jacket thrown on top, a black duffle bag in hand. 

“Tonight was nice Lou. Call me if you need to do it again.” Zayn winked at Louis, Louis’ cheeks flushing a bright red as his eyes widened and he stared at the floor, mumbling “oh my god” before his eyes looked back to Zayn and he nodded, rapidly. “Y-yeah, thanks mate. See you soon.” 

“Oh and nice slippers Harry. Saw those in Forever Twenty One. I thought about getting them for my niece, decided on the unicorn ones instead.” Zayn laughed before walking to the door and letting himself out, shouting a goodbye before the door shut and the two boys were in silence.

“There’s a umm..on the table..” Harry mumbled, twisting his body around and looked up to Louis, his curls falling in front of his face as he swallowed and watched Louis’ eyes dramatically widen, reaching for the buttplug on the table but all of a sudden Harry smirked and grabbed it before he could. 

“Harry..what are you..” 

“So who’s Zayn then?” He questioned, crossing one leg over the other, a sudden confidence urging over his body which he knew would disappear in a few moments. 

God he felt like he’d melt into a puddle just looking at Louis. 

“The guy you just met. That’s Zayn. Now give it back.” Louis growled back, his eyes darkening as he seemed to breathe through his nose more than his mouth, like an animal staring at its prey, about to pounce. 

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. 

My god all he wanted to do was call Louis Daddy. 

“I know that silly. I mean what was he doing here, i think we both know why i came here.” 

“He— i— it was nothing Harry, please. Eleanor will kill me, you—“ He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting tears back and that’s when Harry softened. 

“You can’t tell her..” He looked back to Harry, his voice wavering slightly. 

“Please..” 

“Oh god I’m so sorry Lou..i didn’t mean to..” He placed the toy in Louis’ hand, standing up as he watched Louis’ mouth tweak into a grin, crossing his arms over his chest and the tears suddenly disappeared. 

“I was serious when i said you couldn’t tell her.” 

“So you’re gay?” Harry blurted out. 

“No..” He paused. “Yes.” He sighed and shook his head. “No, no i’m happy with Eleanor and she’ll be back here in a few hours..” 

“Oh Louis..” Harry sighed and shook his head, walking over to Louis and moved his hair slightly. 

“It’s hard i know but you have to admit it to yourself or you’re not getting anywhere.” 

“Call me daddy.” Louis blurted out before Harry could say anymore. 

“What?”

“Call. Me. Daddy” 

“Lou..i barely know you..” 

“I swear to fucking God Harry. Just, please, i need a mindless fuck that isn’t Zayn.” 

Harry paused, Louis’ frantic breaths hitting his neck as he looked to Louis and then just laughed, heartedly. 

“You want to fuck the guy in the bunny slippers?” 

Louis laughed. 

“Yeah Harry, i do. Now say it. Please.” Louis’ voice cracked, he was begging, he was desperate. 

“Daddy..” His words came out slow, as if he was a student who was beginning to learn french and wanted to make sure he got the correct pronunciation before he fully said the word. He was fiddling with the bottom of his sweater but Louis bumped his hand onto Harry’s, gently stopping him as he pulled the sweater off Harry, momentarily just admiring his tattoos. Of course the butterfly stood out the most, then his eyes moved to the swallows and then the two fern leaves by his pelvis. 

“Take the bloody slippers off Styles,” 

“Oh yeah, of course, right, sorry” Harry stuttered our, a light pink dusting over his cheeks as he reached down and let his fingers curl around the plush, throwing them to the side.

That only caused Louis to laugh, placing the buttplug back on the table as he threw his tank top off and over his head, letting it fall to the side. 

Now they were both only in boxers, both of them just staring at each other momentarily before Louis pressed his palm to the back of Harry’s head, pulling him down and hungrily let his lips brush against Harry’s, his breathing speeding up as he slowly pushed them together, their lips moving in sync, his hand tangling into Harry’s curls and Harry’s hand pressed to the small of Louis’ back and the other by his waist as they kissed. 

Louis was the first to slowly move his tongue against Harry’s, Harry mirroring his actions as Louis pushed him back onto the sofa, falling with a soft thud. 

He laughed against Louis’ lips, sending a soft vibration through Louis which caused him to shiver. 

His hands moved down to his thighs which he gently squeezed, letting his tongue move from Harry’s and down his neck, he placed soft kisses to it at first, trailing them on the right side of his skin before then by his adam’s apple (which bobbed slightly when he laughed) and onto the bottom left side. His kisses turned into a lick as he moved it up to the top of his left side of his neck. 

Harry let his head stretch back, his eyes fluttering as he arched his back in the air, Louis’ hand moving to Harry’s bulge and he pressed down on it, Harry’s moans echoing through the room. 

“O-Oh Louis!” 

Harry thrusted his hips upwards to prompt Louis to move his down against him, which he did, his hand pressing further into Harry’s bulge. 

Louis’ hands gripped onto Harry’s boxers before he grinned and left them there, his tongue trailing down Harry’s stomach, he licked down it to his pelvis, eyes watching and burning into Harry the entire time before his teeth gently gripped the lining of his boxers and he slowly pulled them down, teasingly. The black Calvin Klein boxers slipped down his thighs with just Louis’ teeth used as a hook for them, soon resting at his ankles which was then when he used his fingers to pull them off his ankles and feet. 

Harry’s hands immediately gripped onto Louis’ ass after he pulled his own boxers off and moved his body back up to Harry’s. 

Louis grinned, his breaths hitting Harry’s stomach as he stared at his stomach, his hands then squeezing Harry’s thighs before he gripped onto them though was careful not to let his nails dig into the skin. 

Slowly he began to move his body up and down Harry’s cock, creating friction between the two. 

“Faster..” He mumbled as Harry flung his head back over the edge of the sofa, his curls tumbling down and his hand itching to grab a hold of Louis’ cock. 

He lifted his head back up and grabbed it, slowly pumping as Louis sped up, both boys letting out breathy moans. 

It didn’t take long for both of them to climax, panting as they done so. 

“That was fucking amazing..” Harry breathed out but then suddenly Louis paused, moving off Harry and pulling his boxers on. 

“You..you should probably go..” He wasn’t gay right? No, this was simply him experimenting to see if he was and he wasn’t. 

“But i-“ 

Louis cut Harry off. 

“Please don’t make me shout at you.” 

Harry’s eyes threatened to gloss over with tears but he stopped himself, lifting his pelvis up and slipping his boxers back on, grabbing his sweater and throwing that on and then the slippers. 

“So i really was just a mindless fuck to you.” 

He paused, cracking his knuckles as he sat on the sofa. 

“Harry please, i told you you would be. Just go.” 

He wasn’t gay. He had a girlfriend. 

“You don’t give a shit about who you hurt do you? If you want a mindless fuck hire a professional. Don’t try and play with me just because i’m your gay neighbour from next door.” 

“Please. Harry” Louis gritted his teeth, close to screaming at him. 

“You’re just too scared to admit you’re gay. You-“ 

“Get out!” Louis screamed, pushing Harry by his shoulders and pushed him to the door, screaming the whole time. 

Harry opened the door himself before walking out and slamming it shut, walking back to his house. 

Louis locked the door, collapsing onto the sofa (which was now clean) with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes, closing them slowly and refused to open them, hoping this was just one huge nightmare.


End file.
